


Guardian

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times he wondered if he were not doomed that every man he met would be gay and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Yaoi, angsty, and an unusual set of pairings for me. Warnings: Heh. Written under the influence of Faulkner, Pound, Eliot, and Stein.

There were times he wondered if he were not doomed that every man he met would be gay and needy.

He came to Treize, intent upon shooting the man and extracting vengeance--expiation in blood for crimes against innocence (his innocence, the innocence of a shuttle full of peacemakers). Riding a demon machine and listening to the whispers of the Devil, he left Treize standing amid a swathe of destruction.

Thinking, he left Treize.

\--Protect the general.-- The soldier's breath gurgled; the stench of blood and charred meat and the man's bowel's voiding surrounded them.

He couldn't understand it when his palm keyed the lock, and couldn't understand the smile on Treize's face, though later he would recall it, set it by the side of a Shinigami smile and eyes that masqueraded emptiness, and recognize them as different ways of offering a welcoming embrace to death.

Treize was an enemy. He was also a mortal man, and the need was in his eyes, too, the need of a man in too lonely a place to ever reenter the world of ordinary folk. His was the face of a man under a geas--his own geas.

Treize was not a man whom one could deny (his request more than vocal, less than audible). He didn't try, and lowered the gun trained on the general's forehead.

And then they were gasping, Treize's hands clamped on his hips pumping squeezing pounding coming and he was bucking keening even crying a little coming.

Afterwards Treize wiped the sweat and come off them both, hands careful in a way that hurt, and looked at him. --Why?--

He couldn't answer, not at first; no one had ever asked. He gave when they needed to take. --The man said to protect you.--

\--Most guardians do not take such things so seriously.--

\--I do.-- A guardian. Yes. That was a way to see it. A guardian for those who didn't know they needed guarding (Shinigami smile, masquerading eyes).

Treize touched him, aborted the move, said nothing. What was there to say? At last --The colonies do not know what champions they have.--

\--They don't need to know. All that matters is that we are here.-- And he no longer wanted to kill Treize, could see that the man was doomed by the momentum of his own guilt, and besides, Treize *saw* into him, maybe the first person ever to do so. And he understood how the dying soldier could manage to think of this man rather than himself.

\--You are better than this,-- Treize said. --There are few who can appreciate the gifts you offer so freely. Wait for the ones who will.-- He turned, beckoned. --There is something I want to show you.--

And he followed, and accepted the demon machine (not so good as his own lost suit, nothing would ever be so good again).

They parted ways, and he thought.

And when the time of desperate Shinigami smile came again, and the time of the not-as-empty as they wanted to seem masquerading eyes came again, he said --No.--


End file.
